<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The missing piece by al__icey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642361">The missing piece</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/al__icey/pseuds/al__icey'>al__icey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name. Fusion, Awkward Dates, Body Swap, Eventual Happy Ending, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Temporary Character Death, in the last chapter only, just the situation, the cause isnt the same</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/al__icey/pseuds/al__icey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kozume Kenma has lived his whole life feeling like something was missing from his life. From him. But one day, he wakes up in a body completely different from his own, and he wonders if in this life he would be complete. </p><p>-----</p><p>Aka a kenhina Kimi no na wa au, because they need one, and I'm here to bring it to you. Will be different from the movie, and you don't need to watch the movie beforehands</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Natsu &amp; Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The first piece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Opening his eyes, he met a pair of deep amber ones, sitting comfortably on a face cornered with untamed locks of orange, and a smile brighter than anything he saw so far. The next thing he noticed was that his field of vision was wider than what he was used to, even after just waking up. </p><p> </p><p>  “You finally woke up, Nii-chan!” the cheerful voice of the little girl smiled, which pulled him out of his train of thought about something not being right. And this confirmed it. Not only was he naturally an only child, but he also didn’t have the curtains open by the time he woke up, especially not in a bright and well-organized room like this. “What’s wrong, Nii-chan?” the girl, his supposed sister furrowed her brows with a slight tilt of her head, clearly worried. </p><p> </p><p>  “Nothing” was all he could say with a headshake, to ease her worry. He wasn’t someone to be worried about naturally. Though his own voice did almost scare him. It was naturally much stronger and louder than his own mumbling one. But also much higher! The thought of him somehow being in a girl’s body would have crossed his mind if the girl in front of him referred to him differently. </p><p> </p><p>  “We’ll wait for you down in the kitchen” the girl stood up from him, and being followed by the curious eyes of the confused boy, she left the room, closing the door after herself. As he was alone, he stood up to search for a mirror in the small space he supposedly lived in? But he wasn’t even sure in that. </p><p> </p><p>  “What the…” he muttered under his breath, as who he looked back at him wasn’t himself. The boy looked… warm. Just overall warmth radiated from him, something so foreign to Kenma himself. The dark brown eyes that were just slightly more smiley than his sister’s he just faced, lips almost naturally curling upwards into a smile. Bright orange, untamable locks of hair sitting on his head instead of his slightly greasy pudding head that kept his field of vision comfortable. Now everything was too bright and too much. But he couldn’t take his eyes off of his reflection. Trying to understand what happened, he noticed a few spots on his face. As he leaned closer to inspect them, he realised them as freckles. No dark circles under his eyes, just some small wrinkles of an ever-present smile. It was all too weird for him. </p><p> </p><p>  With a sigh, he turned away from the mirror, looking for something to wear, and anything he could find to learn more about this person he took the place of. After a bit of researching, all he found was a text from a supposed ‘Kageyama’, calling him ‘<em>dumbass Hinata</em>’. So he was now Hinata someone. Very progressive. Maybe if he called Kuroo, he would get to the bottom of this. So he dialled his number. It was engraved in his mind from all the times he had to call him. But the fact that his friend didn’t pick it up by the first ring almost got him panicking. His supposed sister opening the door saved him from crouching down and getting a panic attack right then and there. The short arms that suddenly wrapped around him would have been alarming at any other moment, but something inside him leaned into the comforting hug, and giving in, he soon clung onto her, as if his life depended on her. </p><p> </p><p>  “Come, Nii-chan, breakfast is ready” she eventually pulled away from the soothing and helped the other up, leading him to the kitchen. Out of caution, Kenma stayed silent through the breakfast, which seemed to be the problem itself. </p><p> </p><p>  “Are you okay, Shouyou?” his mother asked with worry visible on her face as he brought his plate out to the sink. <em>Ah</em>, he thought as now he knew his name. </p><p> </p><p>  “Just tired, I guess” he shrugged, and escaping from the looks, went back to his room to get ready for a day, seeing his sister with a backpack. So his first day is school of all days? Just perfect. </p><p> </p><p>  Eventually, he parted from his sister, and now he was at a loss, not knowing where to go on his bike. Looking for the address in his yellow flip phone he could hardly read, he only hoped that it wouldn’t be a long ride. As he found out that it was in another town, let alone through a mountain, Kenma shed a tear internally. </p><p> </p><p>  Though not thinking much about it, he just walked up the mountain with his bike and rode it downwards for energy saving. That was already enough shock for him for a whole month, and he had a feeling it wasn’t even all of it. </p><p> </p><p>  Not unexpectedly, he arrived late to class. Apologising, he just sat down to listen to the lesson, and try to take some proper notes. This boy he took the place of did not know at all how to take them and his handwriting resembled a catscratch more than any writing. </p><p> </p><p>  In the lunch break, Kenma’s worst nightmare has come to life. A lot of people - maybe his friends - gathered around him, asking him about everything other than what he himself was familiar with, and therefore knew no answer to. With that being all happening, the break was a pain in the ass. Especially that Kenma knew, or at the least felt what they thought of this new him that he suddenly and unfairly replaced. But he tried to brush these feelings off in the hope that this is all just a dream. A bad, horrible, and somewhat interesting dream. </p><p> </p><p>  “Hey, where have you been this lunchbreak, you dumbass??” Kenma heard a loud, somewhat deep and rude voice from the other side of the corridor after classes. Knowing that he only knows of one person who calls him that, he turned to the voice. What he didn’t expect was a huge first year running seemingly angrily towards him, as if the walls behind Kenma weren’t even there. His black hair flew behind him as he ran, some cold fire burning in his deep blue eyes, eyebrows furrowed, so deep, he could have bet he never undid it. </p><p> </p><p>  As a logical response to this intense force coming towards him without the proper knowledge and equipment was to dodge the attack. By running outside to his bike. He can’t outrun that, right? </p><p> </p><p>  But he was also stopped there, cornered. “Why didn’t you come to practise in the break as we usually do?” he repeated his question. And then, a moment later the realisation struck him. Practise? </p><p> </p><p>  “Practise what?” Kenma asked in his usual voice, which, combined with this high ranged one, sounded more like a weak whimper, like the last whisper of a dying girl begging for mercy, rather than a teenage boy talking. </p><p> </p><p>  “Are you stupid? Volleyball, of course” the taller let the redhead go to take a step back. In shock? Kenma wasn’t sure. But he also didn’t want to believe what he heard. What were the odds?</p><p> </p><p>  “What position do I play in?” he eventually, but very reluctantly asked, accepting his fate almost. This Kageyama didn’t look like someone he wanted to mess with. But he also secretly hoped whoever this body belonged to just warmed the bench, or was at least a setter as once he was. </p><p> </p><p>  “Did the shrimpy wake up on the wrong side of the bed?” another, even deeper sound was audible, with an accompanying light chuckle, coming from behind them. Both of them turned to that direction, only to see another two giants. An arrogant looking one with blonde hair and glasses, and a kinder one with more visible freckles than he as this person had. “Or did he just not want to tolerate the king’s tosses and instead forgot everything?” </p><p> </p><p>  “Shouyou!! Are you ready to not land any spikes today??” someone jumped on Kenma’s back, almost falling over with him. Seeing that he wasn’t stable, the other luckily got off of him, and he could finally take a look at him. He was even shorter than he himself, which was a surprise in itself. But the spiked up brown hair reminded him of one of his own self-declared friends back at his home. And the person that came up behind him looked a lot like his own almost bald friend. It made him wonder if people like them come in packs and if they are present in every school, or if he’s just lucky to have them. </p><p> </p><p>  “Yeah” he eventually nodded unsurely of what he meant. Eventually, luckily for Kenma, some upperclassmen he assumed arrived to calm everyone and get them to change and get to the gym. As much as he didn’t want to do any of that, he knew full well that he can only delay the inevitable. So he did just that until he could. In the end, he had to face the scary face Kageyama could pull off, and got dragged to the court by force. </p><p> </p><p>  During the times he excused himself out of the tyrant practise they had by saying he needs to drink water, he concluded many things. He himself was supposed to be an energy monster and a middle blocker of a shrimp with a spring in his legs that made it justifiable to have him anything other than a libero. Because he didn’t want to dive for any balls and get injured either. Though he didn't want to be jumping around just as much. The blonde was an asshole of a middle blocker, and a supposed smartass Kenma shut up a few times by outsmarting him. This Hinata should stand up for himself against him more often. The setter, who can only say dumbass as an insult is a supposed genius, but his tosses were impossible to hit. Or to set, as far as Kenma was concerned. The baldie was taking his shirt off so many times he doesn’t think there is enough holy water to clear his eyes off of this with, but has a similar personality to Tora. And so does their libero. The captain was strict. Or rather, <em>captains</em>. Kenma felt like he saw double. And the fact that they even did the same things didn’t help him trying to figure out which is who. There was also a kind of a scaredy-cat, who was the ace? Kenma could only guess his role. Either way, he looked like he should be out of high school already, and someone he didn’t want to run into at night. Besides the managers, there were also the benchwarmers and another setter in the team, whose skill set was much more of a human’s and acted more like a team mom than anything. And then the teacher and the coach. </p><p> </p><p>  “Hinata, are you feeling alright?” the clearly dyed haired coach asked him to stay at the end of practice, luckily getting him out of the cleaning of the gym. But he also couldn’t answer the question. </p><p> </p><p>  “I’m just tired, I guess” Kenma looked away, inspecting as the others mopped up and the two Toras tried to seduce the older looking manager; unsuccessfully. The sight was almost peaceful. He could imagine this being a daily sight. </p><p> </p><p>  “Make sure to rest well then” he put a reassuring hand on Kenma’s shoulder and sent him to change. He didn’t even have to say it twice, he just went before all the loud people would have arrived there. But then he realised that even after the long and tiring practice, he still had to pedal home. </p><p> </p><p>  “How do you do this all day, Shouyou?” Kenma sighed to himself, before bracing for sitting up on his bike. </p><p> </p><p>  “I’m home” he sighed, almost unhearable, barely being able to keep himself standing as he arrived back home. His mom ran out to him worried, phone in her hands. </p><p> </p><p>  “Where were you, Shouyou??” she pulled the boy close to her into a big, motherly hug filled with worry, and relief now that her son was safe between her arms. Which surprised Kenma. </p><p> </p><p>  “I was just coming home” he replied panting from the exhaustion still. “And I’m fine, don’t worry” he pulled away, trying to give her a smile, which felt much more easy and natural than in his own body, where most the times it fell flat and felt very awkward, both giving and receiving them. He might do it more often in this body then. </p><p> </p><p>  “Just call me next time so I don’t worry, okay?” she smiled back, hinting a kiss on his forehead. “Go and shower, and I’ll prepare dinner for you” she then stood up and leaving Kenma on the floor, she went to do just what she said. And so, he also collected his remaining strength and went to where he remembered the bathroom to be. </p><p> </p><p>  Luckily they had a sitting tub, so Kenma could finally sit down and relax. As he enjoyed the warmth of the water hugging him around, he started to think about what really is going on. It wasn’t like any of his other dreams, and the volleyball hits in his palm and on his arm felt way too real for it to be just a dream. All he knew was that he always could pause games to think about things if something wasn’t right and that he wished it was the case now, too. He couldn’t even learn what his current objective was or what he needed to collect to know everything he needed to know. He was just thrown into someone else’s life. </p><p> </p><p>  “Is Shouyou in my life now?” Kenma wondered as he put his pyjamas on, looking at his reflection in the mirror. After washing his hair, it seemed a lot less poofy, and a lot shinier due to the water droplets almost glowing in the lamplight as they hung from his hair. He was curious enough to try smiling as wide as he could. </p><p> </p><p>  “Nii-chan, dinner is ready!” he heard his sister’s call before he could find the limits of his smile. And so with a nod, he went after the girl and ate with the family. Now that the initial shock he felt in the morning has died down, the family seemed nice and friendly. So was this environment Shouyou grew up in? That would explain him picking up similar traits. Did he have to act like that, too now? He sure hoped not. </p><p> </p><p>  After dinner, he retreated back into his room and taking the books and notebooks he had, to look for some more information on him. But the deeper he dug, the more interesting he found this Shouyou. Despite apparently lacking most basic skills in volley, he is a regular, because he jumps high. He smiles a lot and has a lot of unfinished books about the sport, but he also couldn’t even write basic things down. During the lessons, he questioned how this guy even got into high school in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>  Finishing his homework for him, Kenma turned to a blank page and started writing a short greeting with the most kanjis, just because he doesn’t take the bus to school. Of course, he has to pedal his way there over a mountain. Whose first idea is that even? </p><p> </p><p>  But soon after that, the tiredness suddenly hit him like thunder. He didn’t even have time to go to the bed, he just collapsed onto his desk, and fell asleep there. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The second piece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Hinata woke up with a groan, searching for his phone he usually put beside his bed while trying to stay in the warmth of his bed for as long as he could. He felt like he was already late because his alarm or sister didn’t wake him up, but the fact that his phone wasn’t nearby was the thing that made him sit up alarmed and take a look around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The first intelligent thought he could produce was ‘This isn’t my room’, and that’s saying a lot. First of all, this room had a lot of electronics, something he never really had. And not even the curtains were closed, and the whole room was a lot darker than what he would have been comfortable in. The feeling that an unknown darkness was surrounding him from every direction in an unfamiliar and cold environment with no ways to escape was almost suffocating him. Something he hasn’t been feeling ever since they have moved to the countryside. And now it suddenly all got to him, made him unable to move to do anything about the unbearable darkness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Eventually the ringing of his phone - at least he supposed it was his - grabbed him out of this state as its screen lit up. He jumped up for the red and strangely non-flippable phone he had, and reading the strange name off the screen, he picked it up, almost expecting a light beam to show up and save him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Kenma. Where are you?” asked a deep voice, that would have been easily recognisable. If he would have happened to know it. “I’ve been waiting here, and you’re nowhere. Did you even go to bed last night?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Kenma? Who was Kenma? Did that Kenma kidnap him?? was this the room they kept him in, and now this Kuro thought that he was talking with his partner instead of Hinata? He had better try his best to impersonate this Kenma to get out of this place then, he thought as he crawled over to the curtain to open it and see where he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  But he was awestruck, and the phone slipped out of his hand and dropped on the bed. It looked like he was in Tokyo, though it didn’t look like the huge and that mesmerizing as it looked in books, Hinata could feel the aura of a capital even out there. He always dreamed of going to Tokyo, but it always remained a childhood dream and a distant hope that was way too unrealistic. But now he was here!! Take that, life!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He tucked a tuft of dirty blonde hair back behind his left ear as if it was common practice in his life, not needing a second thought. All his attention was preserved to take in the sun, the light, and the sight, watching the whole humble view as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Well, to him, it indeed was at that moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Then he suddenly felt a knock on his shoulder. With a scream, he turned around, only to see someone much taller than him look at him all worried, blocking the doorway and his only escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Wa-wanna fight??” he asked, taking the typical fighting stance he learnt from Tanaka. But his stance lightened as the big guy gave him an awkward laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “What’s gotten into you, Kenma? Did you stay up to play too many fighting games yesterday?” he, apparently Kuro, from his voice, asked, patting his head. This did nothing but to further confuse Hinata. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Kenma?” he voiced his first thought, after which his mind went blank. So he wasn’t kidnapped? But neither of his names, or any of his nicknames resembled anything close to ‘Kenma’. Maybe he resembled someone this Kuroo knew? Someone he lost a while ago? Or he just simply mistook him for someone. Yes, that should be the most likely case scenario. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “No, I’m Kuroo. What’s the problem anyways? Hit your head too hard when falling asleep at 3 am, and now you have amnesia or something? Get ready already, we have school” the black haired left him in the middle of the room to go to the wardrobe and search for his uniform. It was weird how it wasn’t hung on his wall, like he usually did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  However, all the illusion and initial hope shattered when Hinata turned around to the gesture of the other, and saw the uniform hanging from a hanger. It wasn’t at all like the uniform of his own school. The main difference was in the blazers. This school’s one was a deep blue, as opposed to Karasuno’s black gakuran jacket that made their libero, Nishinoya chose them out of all the other schools nearby. The many layers to the uniform suggested that the rules on how to wear them were also strict, and he wasn’t sure if he could deal with that. Not to mention the red tie that he had to wear! Those were something he always feared, ever since he saw a movie - well, he sneaked out past his bedtime to peek at it from behind his mom - where someone was strangled by a tie. He couldn’t wear them ever since. But now he had to? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Am I starting a new life? Is that you, Kageyama in a ridiculous wig?” the shorter asked, seemingly not even realising the difference in his voice now, that it wasn’t just a weak and confused whimper. Unluckily for him, Kuroo noticed. Well, he did notice it from the very morning, when they didn’t meet at their usual spot. Something Kenma wouldn’t do, not even when he stayed up late, or even woke up early for his games. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “What wig??? This is all real! Not like your social life” Kuroo snapped back, throwing the hanger with the clothes on Hinata. “Be down in ten minutes, or we’ll be late from the last train” he said at last, and left the room, leaving the confused boy alone with his many layers of clothes, and backpack he had no idea what to fill with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He knew that he had no other choice, but to find the bathroom, and indeed get ready for a long day in school. He eventually decided to take this as an opportunity to learn more about volleyball, and experience the big, huge gyms of the schools of Tokyo. And to learn what people in a strong team are like outside the court, so he could be like them! Learn their habits that make them strong, and everything else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  In fact, he was so concentrated in this train of thought, that if the long blonde locks didn’t pierce his eyes when he passed by the window the first time, skipping the tie entirely, he wouldn’t even have noticed his change in appearance. Which, even as a dumbass as Kageyama claims he is, he knew couldn’t be possible in a single night like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The first thing that he noticed was again, the hair. But when he saw almost golden locks always falling into his field of vision, he didn’t think the roots of his hair would be dark brown. Now that he thought about it, his hair looked like… he was sure he saw something like this somewhere, he just couldn’t remember it at the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The next thing that was so different was the bags under his eyes. And, well, his very cat-like eyes. Hinata tried to think of a better way to describe the whole appearance of this someone he looked like now, but he really couldn’t think of anything, other than cat-like. He felt as if his eyes would glow in the dark if someone shone a flashlight at him. Even his small, pointy nose made him want to boop it, only to realise he couldn’t touch it through the mirror. It made him really wonder if he had any cats. But as he went down to take a look around, he not only didn’t see a cat but no one, except Kuroo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Say, Kuro, where is my family?” he asked a bit shocked, and suddenly feeling lonely and homesick. The whole house just looked cold and dark, compared to his own, where the primary light source was the sun coming through the windows, shining warmth onto everything. But here, it was as if they didn’t know of any sun, and let the cold and blue light of the lamps fill everything, even in the daytime. The air was also dusty and dry, which might have indicated that not many people, or not often walked around in the house. In short, it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>lifeless</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “It’s KuroO! Don’t mess it up now!” he corrected his name with a small pout, and crossed his arms before his chest, as if he was ready judging Hinata for making such an obvious mistake. “And besides, you live with your mom, who is working a lot these days” he shrugged, and started his way out, making Hinata follow him, getting lost in his thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  So he hasn’t been moved to Tokyo all of a sudden to start a new life as a secret agent named Kenma with his partner, Kuroo. Did that mean that he stole his life? Or maybe he just swapped places with him? This whole concept was even more interesting to him, because they wouldn’t even suspect him watching their every move to get stronger! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  On the way to school, Hinata asked a lot of things about this Kenma who he was now switched with. The other seemed to find it weird and unusual, but redhead didn’t seem to mind any of the weird looks. And he was glad, he didn’t! He found out a lot. Benefits of having a childhood friend. He only hoped that this Kenma would fare well in his body, too, if he switched. Through him, he could learn both about Kenma’s obsession with video games, which explained his room being full of electronics, and his indifference with volleyball and eventual quitting, much to the annoyance of the taller. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I quit????” Hinata asked back, with his voice raised so much, which Kuroo hasn’t seen from his friend since his fight with the now ace of the team, soon before he quit. In not knowing how to react to it, he just nodded. “When can I rejoin??” he asked the other point-blank immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “In… the afternoon” the third year replied, still a bit flattered by this whole situation. If he hadn’t seen the other blue blazered kids leave the train laughing when it stopped at the station. So out of his instincts, Kuroo grabbed Hinata by the neck of his uniform, and without a word of explanation, he rushed out of the train. Just in time, as the door closed a second after they left it, and went off to the next destination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Thanks” the younger smiled at his saviour thankfully, and the duo continued their way to school, with Hinata taking in all the new sight of Tokyo. Even the trees and the pavement were shining differently under the sunny sky of the capital. And everything felt warmer down here in the south, as well. Hinata had the urge to put his blazer down. The other two layers were more than enough. But he wasn’t sure how strict the dressing rules were, so he kept it up at least until then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  At the school, the two parted, after Kuroo also gave the other the pleasant surprise of telling him that Kenma is a second year student. And after he told that, he just left Hinata like that, dead in his tracks. How will he, someone, who barely got in his school, pass as a second year, which is a whole year above himself? This will be rough… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  And indeed it was. Not only was the teacher generally fast in speech and thus explaining the material, but also used a lot of unknown words and expressions, but he didn’t even generally know what the teachers were talking about. Even in lunchbreak, no one seemed to want to talk to him, not even when he went up to them. So in the end, he just sat back to his place and ate the bento he found on the counter in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  After his classes were over, Hinata almost ran outside, only there realising he had no idea where the gym or the clubroom was. He didn’t have to look much further, as he soon heard someone call out to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Kenma! What are you doing back here?” the new figure asked. When the switched soul turned around to see who he was, he almost shouted the name of his bald upperclassman. He looked just like him, with a blonde mohawk, and another guy behind him. His eyes were wide, mouth shaped like a cat’s. His hair was black, and he looked like he was playing cat with his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Searching for the volleyball clubroom! Or do yo- we not have one?” the smallie quickly corrected himself, hoping they were his teammates since he didn’t see either of them in any of his classes. He didn’t have much time to inspect them from closer, because the copy-Tanaka burst out in laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “You really ate something weird, as Kuroo-san said” the mohawk laughed until he got a hand in his side by the cat guy. Hinata himself giggled at the sight. Like an old married couple. “So you really changed your mind?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Hinata, since he technically in this body quit, had to nod at it. “But where are the clubrooms? I can’t seem to find them” he asked, to get the duo to get him to where he wanted to go. After a sigh and what appeared to be a small giggle, they indeed led him. While walking, the cat guy watched him really intensely, which Hinata tried to ignore. On the other hand, the haired Tanaka put his hands in his pants and acted like a train or something of the sort. It made the first year furrow his brows confusedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Heyooooo!!” the blondie shouted as he entered the clubroom, soon to be followed by the staring guy and Hinata. As they entered, he quickly took a look around. It was all so different, yet something welcoming, that it made him smile. This was the first familiar thing he met today, and he was happy for it. Then, he took a look at everyone who was inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  There were only a few people inside, which made the space appear bigger. He already kind of knew Kuroo. Or at least he recognised him out of everyone else. As he continued the trail of his eyes, he saw another Tanaka? He had darker skin and a much kinder look on his face, but he felt like he saw double. He really hoped there would be no other bald or half bald guys in the team. Going further, he saw two short people chatting idly. Just at this sight, he could have burst out in tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Lev! Get your shit together and arrive in time already!” the taller one out of the two shouted at something behind Hinata, as the door opened again. As he also turned around to see who it was, he shrieked. The guy behind him was </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span>! And not the Tsukishima-huge, he looked even taller and more intimidating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Kenma-san, you’re back! Did you come back to toss to the future ace of Nekoma?” the titan asked with a wide and excited smile on his face, disregarding the brown haired shrimpy completely. But what made Hinata stop in his tracks for a moment was what he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Toss?” he tilted his head, hoping he heard everything wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Why? Is that not what a setter does? Did I mess up again, Kuroo-san?” the green eyed turned to Kuroo, worried about his mess up. But what Hinata was more worried about was how he’s gonna pose as a setter. He’s never set one single ball and has no idea what type of coordinations he would need for that. Heck, he wasn’t even sure he can do a proper upper hand receive in the first place! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “It is, Lev. Just shut up and change. We’re all waiting for you” sighed the smaller one again, who was the first to point him out. At this, Hinata also started to change. He didn’t want to be late after all! This was his first day as a setter in a strong team! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Their practice was a lot different than what he was used to. They actually all ran outside, in the fresh air. Hinata really had to be careful not to trip on anything while he watched the scenery around them. There were no hills across the town, there were no ricefields nearby. There were only parks and green spots between houses. It really was a nice change. Though he would have enjoyed it even better if he didn’t have to stop by every crossing to wait for everyone else to lead the way. He could hear his supposed teammates talk while they ran, but he didn’t care for them now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Then, the gym was also big. The ceiling was a lot taller than their own! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “It’s so biiiiiiig!!” he expressed his surprise and awe quickly and easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I know, right! You really can’t seem to hit the top of it!” another tall guy, namely Inuoka stepped beside him, just as excited as he felt like. He was one of the people that didn’t seem to mind the sudden Kenma-change, and he was very grateful for that. The others treated him with some kind of a coldness and distance, which he could understand, but it also hurt a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “U-uhm…” he went up to the buzz cut boy, who also played the setter, but he couldn’t even speak to him properly, as he didn’t even know his name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “It’s Tamahiko” he helped him out luckily and kindly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Can you teach me how to set? You know, I forgot with all this time off” Hinata tried to bring some sense into why he sucked the worst. And since he was also a first year, they might be able to understand each other better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Luckily, while the two practised by the wall, Tamahiko was kind enough to tell him about the team, which was very informative. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The first was Kuroo, who Hinata already had the pleasure of meeting. He was also the captain and was good at provoking people. There was also the mystery behind his hair, which Hinata decided to find out after practice. The taller Tanaka turned out to be named Kai, and to be a very kind and understanding spiker, who was also the best at telling horror stories. Since the swapped soul was already super easy to scare, he didn’t want to experience that on his own skin. The two smallies turned out both to be liberos. The brown haired, who seemed strict and to be angry, particularly at the tall one, called Lev, was named Yaku, the third year official libero of the team. The smaller, more gentle looking one was Shibayama. His behaviour reminded Hinata of their own yama. The duo on the other hand, who Hinata saw when he was looking for the gym were Yamamoto and Fukunaga. Though since Tamahiko didn’t specify which one was who, Hinata decided not to take chances. They were also thought to be secretly together, but since they only asked the cat guy only, and he only put his cat hands up as a response, no one knows, and they are too afraid to ask at this point. Then there were the other first years, Lev and Inuoka, who were closer to Hinata’s personality than anyone else. Maybe they could rival Noya, because he really could get along with him from the first minute. Well, maybe if they met in a different way, in his own body, they would have also become friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  And soon, the practice was also over. They stretched down, and with their chatter and banter, they all went to the clubroom to change back. After saying bye to everyone, the duo went home. Hinata didn’t know what else to talk about, so he didn’t force anything, and instead just took in all the sights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Have a good night!” Hinata waved after the third year and entered his own home. He grabbed something to eat and went to his room. He sat down on his bed to write this Kenma a message. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Hi, Kenma! I would like it if you bought hairpins or a hair tie. How can you live with this much hair?? I also rejoined volleyball! I didn’t feel injured, so I guessed it was okay. Also, I have no idea how you stay alive in these classes, but props to you! Eat well, and rest more!” was all the message said, before he heard the front door open. Cautiously, and a bit scared, he went down to investigate the sound. Upon getting down, he saw a taller woman with long black hair in a ponytail and a warm smile under her slightly wrinkled face. Hinata quickly figured it was Kenma’s mom, so he ran up to her with a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Welcome home!” he smiled and took her bags to the kitchen as he let her go. She just looked after him for minutes, visibly shocked. But the redhead just continued to be his bubbly self, eventually helping the woman prepare dinner, and talk while eating. Now the whole house seemed much warmer and full of life, than in the morning hours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Good night, mom” Hinata eventually yawned when it started to get late and went to his room. He didn’t need more than to lay down on the bed in order to fall asleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>